Let's live together
by Microsized half-pint
Summary: The mustang gang rent a house in central what mayhem could you think they will create, and leave for Hawkeye to clean up.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi to warn you again this is rated T for sexual comments. Thank you for

choosing this story to read. This is my first fan fiction so feel free to critisise in the reviews cause it makes me a better author.

Disclaimer:I don't own Fullmetal alchemist or anything in it.

Chapter one:The move

"Listen up everybody". Roy's clear voice rang through the office.

As everybody looked up. Roy paused for a dramatic effect which just frankly made them impatient.

"Were moving to Central next week"!

"Woo hoo more women with large breasts"! Havoc cheered.

"Yes! All the more women I must woo over, but I'm still working on Hawkeye though". He said the last part as an afterthought.

"I work with a bunch of womanizers". Hawkeye sighed.

"I bet there's more bars two". Breda said.

"And shorter walks to the apartment". Fury said.

"What about you Hawkeye? What do you thinksis best about central"? Roy asked

"Wherever you go is best. Cause I have a duty of protecting you Sir". Hawkeye replied.

*Time skip to 6 days later*

At the office.

"Hawkeye I've been meaning to ask you this. Where are you staying in Central"? The flame alchemist asked.

"Sir I've never in my life been this disorganized, I'm still looking". She said fully in salute.

Roy started "Hm" ing, and exchanging looks with the other men.

"Hawkeye you could move in with us as long as you don't mind living with men, paying the divided bill, doing your respective chores, cooking dinner when it's your turn, and having sex with me every other night". He said.

It took her a moment to load what he just said. Then gave him a weary glance then said.

"Since it's more than likley your joking, I'd love to take your offer". She said.

*Time skip to the day after the move*

"Okay men we got two weeks before we start work again". Mustang said.

A/N

Thank you so much for reading. Sorry for the short chapter. Im new to this site so I might put this as a one shot instead of a chapter story so I might have to do a part two. Thank you!?￢ﾜﾨ(Armstrong)


	2. Childish games

A/N

Thank you kash3003200 for the wonderful advice I'll keep in mind while I write. Thank you Okami ikiru for favoriting my story. Thank you DXRough for following my story. To all of you this mean a lot to me as long as i like get a review every week then I'll have the motivation to do a chapter everyday, but if any of you have an idea you want in this story pm me cause I don't want any spoilers. Remember no idea is to stupid ok just keep it T rated or suggest I do a m rated one. Im sorry but I took Breda out of this story. Okay what am I waiting for? On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist or the games they play or the name Bob.

Prologue

Once upon a time there were five military officers who decided to live together in a magical place called Central. One day it became very hot, and one officer his name was Havoc he got an idea. He left the house for a quarter hour, and came back with three bags. He went outside, and came back with not bags, but his hands behind his back.

Chapter two: Childish games

Hawkeye was shocked. She never thought he'd do such a thing...He blasted her with a water gun! She was just sitting peacefully on the patio with Kain then BAM! He should know better than that to do that to Riza. She reached for her gun, but it wasn't there.

"Jean Havoc"! She yelled. Getting up about to go over there, and teach him a lesson for one squirting her with a water gun, and two taking her real gun. Then a hand grasped her shoulder, she calmly turned to see Roy holding up two water guns fully loaded. Riza being herself grabbed the bigger one.

"Looks like I have a gun now Havoc you better start running". She said as she quickly learned how to use it.

Now he started running like a mad man.

*Time skip to after the water gun fight*

After being soaked to the bone. Much to Roy's un-liking. They decided to go inside to dry off, and change. After everyone gathered down stairs, and got cozy Havoc announced that they will be playing spin the bottle much to Riza's objection. So they decided to play would you rather real version.

"Okay! Fury would you rather, insult Riza, or strip your pants off"? Havoc asked.

"Strip my pants"? Fury answered.

As Fury stripped off his pants Hawkeye looked away, and got an idea.

"Kain, Havoc only said you had to strip your pants he didn't say how long". She said.

"Your right"! He said thankfully as he slipped his pants back on.

"So Colonol would you rather flirt with Hawkeye or confiscate her gun"?

"Flirt with her". Mustang said as he stood up. He walked over to Riza he put his hand by her head.

"You can fall from the sky you can fall from a tree, but the best way to fall is in love with me". As he said this with every word her cheeks became pinker, and pinker then finally a light red. As he walked back to his chair very satisfied that he made her blush Jean whistled.

*Time skip to an hour after dinner*

The guys conversation came from how funny it was when Havoc dared Riza to sit on Roys lap til dinner time when she got up almost not wanting to, to what fullmetal did for his renewal on his state alchemist certifercate.

"Yeah...Hey Riza you've been quite quiet". Roy said as he looked over at her passed out on her chair. He had to admit she looked cute while she sleeps. The alchemist scooped her up, and brought her to her room. He ever so lightly put her down, and stood up then quickly pecked her cheek. Then left.

Hawkeye sat up in bed, and touched her cheek.

A/N

Hey how do you guys feel about short chapters every day? Cause I just can't do long chapters for some reason. Any way love you guys! I think I might start dedicating my chapters now, and if you want me to do a special one on your birthday or something just ask me in the reviews. Thank you so much goodnight. Zzzzzzzz


	3. Specially made for you

A/N So here we go to thank our loyal readers to this fan fiction. So to thank kash3003200 I will to have me make any kind of fullmetal alchemist fan fiction with any character as long as its not gay. To DXRough I can either make a chapter absolutely personal for your favorite character or make your least favorite character die in one chapter. So to a new person reading fix fan fiction give a hand for. YushioFukuro! Thank you for the complements. I will visit all your fan fictions two...Well the ones I know any way. On with the story! Man I like saying that.

To my sister who can make me laugh when I cry, and has been beside me in the roller coaster of life.

Disclaimer: I don't own fullmetal alchemist, perverted Roy, and the surprises in the story.

Prologue

If you remember the last time your good.

Chapter three: Specially made for you.

There was a knock on Riza's door at 9:00 AM.

"Breakfast is ready, Kain decided to make some eggs, and bacon". A voice said at her door.

"Thanks. Havoc"? She said.

"Ding ding ding ding, you won one million Sens". He said, and left.

She out of bed, and got dressed for the day.

*Time skip to after breakfast*

"Hawkeye do you remember yesterday when the colonol dared you to wear a miny skirt, and you said you didn't own one. So today were going to buy you one"! Havoc said.

"That's a wast of money". She said.

"... Sorry... What"? He said

"It's a wast of money cause I will most likely only wear it once".

"Roy I hear she's saying she wants a hot pink one". Jean said.

Riza face palmed.

"Why don't we just leave Hawkeye alone about this subject cause we all know the answer to this question-". Fury got cut off by Havoc.

"That's why we should ask her more then she will give in".

"I was going to say get Roy to do it. It would go faster than your plan. You think Hawkeye would ever give in"? Kain said.

"What are we waiting for let's get some miniskirts"! Roy butted in.

*Time skip to after they got home from the store*

"Put it on". Havoc, and Roy chanted.

"Fine"! She yelled, and headed towards the bathroom.

As she came out, trying to cool he cheeks to get the blush to lessen.

"Ooh". Havoc sang when Roy's mouth dropped open at the sight of her in such little clothing.

She saw the state alchemists expression, and started blushing more.

"I'm changing out this". The hawks eye said.

"Please no it's specially made for you"! Mustang said getting out of his trance.

A/N

Sorry guys its so short, but I promised you I'd do one every day so it's like 1:45 Am I'm practically asleep thank you, good morning .


	4. Pinch, andno punch?

A/N Hello as you can see I changed my pen name, and now to thank the awesome people who read my fan fiction. Kash3003200, DXRough, okami ikiru, KagomeCHAA, aMari Aquino, just an alchemy nerd, and YushioFukuro thank you all so much, your the guy's that keep me writing day to day thank you. Now a message to KagomeCHAA sorry I don't do suicide fan fictions, but I will look for a person that does for you.

Disclaimer: I don't own fullmetal alchemist, and any holidays used in here.

Chapter four: Pinch, and...No punch?

"Just do it she's asleep its not like she's waiting for you". Havoc whispered to Mustang.

"Yes like you handled it an hour ago Jean"? Roy asked.

"What the hell Colonol". Havoc whispered quite aggravated.

*Flashback to an hour ago*

Havoc sneaked into Riza's room making sure she's not wearing any green was easy since she fell asleep on top of the covers. Coming to her bedside she murmured.

"Jean get out of this room now or I'll shoot at you".

He scrambled out very clumsily, and fast when she started to reach for her gun.

*End of flash back*

"Well just do the mission I'll enjoy seeing you getting your ass whooped by the leitenant". Havoc snarked back.

Roy wanting to get this over with, sneaked into the bedroom, came up to her, and flinched when her eye twitched. Then he just pinched her quickly on the arm. As soon as his fingers left her arm she bolted right up. Still a bit hazy from sleep she looked at Roy for a few seconds before her vision sharpened.

"Why"? She said.

"Eh...Um well you see...It's St. Patricks day, and your not wearing any green so..." he trailed off.

She rustled through her jores, found a nice green floral necklace, and put it on.

"Good enough? Well any way I'm going to find a new way to punish you since shooting at you doesn't seem to work, and you know the other night the strangest thing happend to me I woke up in my bed to you kissing my cheek. Care to explain"?

"Ah...Well...Um-". He started saying.

"Spit it out". Riza ordered.

"I gotta go". Roy said hurriedly getting out of Hawkeyes bedroom dispite her protests.

Once the flame alchemist was gone Hawkeye slumped in her bed not aware two other men were watching her quietly in the crack of her door.

"Stupid stupid stupid". She kept muttering while hitting herself with the back of her hand.

She's obviously not being herself today. Why not you ask? Well heres the reason why. She's madly in love with Roy, today more than ever. She thought she'd wait til Easter, but now is the time to do it just a little ahead of schedule.

As she made her way to the door, Havoc, and Fury madly looking for a place to hide gave up, and pressed themselves against the wall. She was in a hurry so wasn't paying attention so Jean, and Kain are safe for now.

She raced outside looking around their acre backyard.

'if I were Roy where would I be?' she thought to herself. 'If I didn't want to be found I would be by the river. If I wanted to be alone I'd be in the woods. If I wanted to be comforted I'd be in the fire flower patch. By the way he acted in there he wants to not be found.'

She ran in the direction of the river. When she got there she looked around, but no one was there.

"I guess I don't know him that well after all". She said to herself.

"Nope you know me I'm right behind you". A husky voice said as it said straight behind her.

She turned around to see the flame alchemist.

"Look Riza I...love you I think I know what your going to say next 'but the rules?' but you know what? I don't give a damn they may-" Roy was cut off by a sweet small kiss from Riza.(I know cheesy?)

"I don't give a damn either". She said.

"Hmm"? Roy seemed to be pondering on a thought.

He was swinging his leg in thought, and accidentally swung it in the river, and splashed Hawkeye.

"Oh crap! Sorry Riza I didn't mean to splash you". He said trying to find something to dry her off.

She decided to get revenge by splashing him twice.

"Hey that was twice"! Roy said, but not sounding angry at all.

"Once was for the pinch twice was for the splash". She said.

"Oh really"? He said, and tripped her into the water.

This went on for half an hour, and then they decided to get back. When they got back Havoc was all ready to question where they went but then saw them soaking wet.

"What happend"? Havoc asked.

"Oh just a water fight". Roy answered.

Havoc was about to interrogate more, but Fury nudged him, and nodded his head towards Roy's, and Riza's hands. Havoc's expression softened at this.

"Go get dryed off in different rooms". He said.

They both blushed at this, and went up to their rooms.

A/N

So thanks for reading review please, and tune in tommorow for a new chapter.


	5. Hawkeyes First date?

A/N hey guys I'm at a maroon 5 concert right now the first opening act just finished owl city. So while I wait I want to do this chapter. So here we go.

Chapter five: Hawkeyes... First date?

"Psst...Riza wake up". A voice whispered in her ear. It was her commanding officer.

She sat up groggily to look at him, and the clock.

"It's 6:00 AM Roy this better be important". She said.

"It is...Sorta. We're out of eggs, and other breakfast foods. Mind going to the store with me"? He asked.

"I'm up so why not. Just give me five minutes". She said getting out of bed.

*Five minutes later*

"So off to the market we go"? Roy asked making his voice sound munchkinish.

"What are you Edward"? She asked.

"Did you just make a joke"? Roy asked completely shocked.

"Yes. Yes I did. Now off to the market we go, and down the gray asphalt road".

Roy smirked at this, grabbed her hand, and dragged her outside. They walked to the market in silence holding hands.

"So bread, cereal, eggs, orange juice, apples, and grapes". Hawkeye recited thE grocery list.

"Yep". He replied.

*after they checked out*

"I insist what gentleman would I be if I didn't carry your bags for you". Mustang pleaded wanting to be her knight in shining armor, but this time not collapsing right afterwards.

"No". She simply replied.

"Please"? He begged.

"If I give you a kiss will you stop begging"?

"Hm...? Yes".

Riza took her hand out of her pocket, and shoved a Hershey's kiss at Roy's lips.

"Wait... Dang Riza. Please a real kiss". He said.

"But it is a real kiss not just foil inside of it you know".

"I meant a kiss from your lips". He said as if talking to a toddler.

"Later, first let's get home".

"Okay, but since your making me wait so long I'm going to make you're lips swollen". He said in a sing song voice.

"Let's see you try". She smiled, and kissed him on the cheek, and started walking towards the direction of the house.

A/N

Yeah sorry got busy today, back from the concert now it was awesome tommorow I'll post something on my YouTube account it's Amianlover thanks bye.


	6. Storms

A/N Ok guys if any of you read maximum ride good then you'll get what I'm about to say. I made a pie today, and I seriously messed up on it so I did a max on the pie?. So thank you all for your wonderful support, and I will keep doing the everyday chapters, but if I didn't get a chapter done one day I might be busy. Remember you can always review idea. So on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own fullmetal alchemist or the nature that's used in this story.

Chapter six: Storms

"It's getting pretty gloomy this afternoon". Roy grumbled.

"Just stay inside, and you're precious flame alchemy will stay". Havoc said getting dang annoyed by the Colonols dislikes in rain.

"I'll be right back". Hawkeye said.

"What scared that you're boyfriend is going to break down"? Havoc said after that immediately hiding behind the couch.

"No the weather change is giving me a headache, and I'm going to go lie down, and how did you know it was officail"? Hawkeye answered, and questioned the ciggarite obsessed man.

"Whoa I was just joking". He said not so shocked. The officers have been taking bets for years when they would finally get together, even Kimbley betted when he was alive..

"Oh". She said softly blushing up a storm(I decided to get corny there.)

She went upstairs very calmly to her room.

"Well is it now going to be awkward between us all"? Kain asked petting Hayate the entire time.

"Only you two have the power right now how to wield the relationship we all have. You can either act weird about it or just except it, and act like Riza , and I have been dating forever". Roy said. Getting up to go check if his girlfriend was all right.

He knocked on her door softly incase A. Her headache got worse or B. She fell asleep.

"Come in". A Riza's voice beckoned him inside.

As he stepped in he saw her sitting on her window sill.

"Do you feel alright"? Mustang asked worriedly.

"Yes the headaches gone now". She answered never taking her eyes off the window.

"Why are you watching a storm there's nothing interesting about it". He said.

"Your wrong. Look between that valley, watch for a couple minutes, and tell me that's not beautiful".

He tried it, and the lightning looked absolutely stunning. Riza could tell by his expression that he thought it was beautiful, she decided to give him his kiss he ordered yesterday. It was a sweet long kiss that seemed to last forever. Roy broke the kiss to say something.

"You know. You're more beautiful than any lightning or natural beauty the earth provides". He said moving in for another kiss.

A/N

Ok I've decided I'm going to try to draw nekotalia Hungary, and Prussia, and a fan art for this fan fiction on my YouTube account.


	7. For the first time

A/N

Hi everybody sorry I didn't keep up with the every day story day I might try every week cause my ideas right now for story's are pretty cruddy. So explanashan or however you spell it, I was busy up till late afternoon got distracted by doing something, and later in the night I didn't feel good, and decided to actually go to bed instead of staying up to 3:00 AM. Okay on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own fullmetal alchemist or guns, but I do own the idea as far as I know.

Chapter seven: For the first time.

(this chapter is looking back on Riza's past)

Little six year old Riza was swinging on a tree trying oh do very hard to climb it, it was quite a big tree as well.

"Riza"! Her dad called after her.

She jumped down from the tree, and turned around to look at him jogging towards her. When he got to her he said.

"I want you to know how to defend yourself so I am going to teach you how to shoot a gun".

"But I don't want to hurt people dad". Riza said getting upset. (let me remind you she hasn't gone through a major tragedy other than her mothers death.)

"I didn't say people sweetheart there's loads of other species that can hurt you". He said rather gravely.

He took her to the place in the backyard where her father usually does target practice.

*time skip cause I have no idea how to teach someone how to shoot a gun four years later*

"Yes sir every command no matter how foolish". The very mature eleven year old Roy Mustang said.

"Very good then now to-" Hawkeye's father started.

"I did it I did it"! The very excited Riza said as she entered the room. Then she noticed that not only her father, but a young boy around her age was in the room, but age didn't matter right then cause she interrupted a very important conversation.

"Oh my... I'm so sorry... I'll go now". She said trying to leave the room when Roy said.

"I'd like to know what you did to make you this excited".

"As do I". Her father said.

"Um... Ok". She said flitting her eyes between the two males in the room.

As she led them outside to the targeting area she pointed to this one with a very large hole.

"I shot it three times almost at the same spot". She explained.

"Hm... Your very talented just always remind me to stay on your goodside". Roy said while jerked his head towards the target.

Then Riza woke up from her memory dream.

"Nice memory's". She sighed, kissed Roy who was waiting for her to get up from her nap. "But these are better".

A/N

Goodnight guys maybe update tomorrow. *yawn* zzZ. VERY IMPORTANt: I am going to make a 39 clues fan fiction within the next week I have an idea that is sue used before but not like this.


	8. Flirtatious or contagious

A/N

Okay guys sorry I'm just gonna update every other day just to get a bit better chapters to not to load cruddy ones every day. Ok we've had a pretty big load of Roy and Riza so let's not forget Havoc, and Fury so tell me in the reviews who or what you want to be more in the chapters. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own fullmetal alchemist or the chemistry in this story.

Chapter eight: Flirtarious or contagious

'I like big boobs, and I don't lie.' Havoc thought while gazing loathfuly at the happy couple sitting on the hamic right next to him.

"Jean I don't have large breasts why are you staring at me"? Hawkeye said.

"It's not you it's how happy you, and Roy are". Havoc whined sorrowfully.

"Why didn't you just say so I have a cousin that lives not to far from here. She's looking for someone two". Riza said.

"Hm?... You have a cousin"!? Jean freaked.

"Yes I have family. Remember when I took off for a week. Didn't Roy tell you"? She asked.

"I did tell them". Mustang said defensively.

"Oh I thought that was one of your codes. I'd love to take your offer"!

*date night*

"Ok casual clothing suitable for first date, combed hair, smells good, and money. You my officer are good to go on a date". Roy said checking off the things in his mind.

*after dinner*

"Excuse me Jean? I don't feel good right now could you walk me home"? Vera asked. (That's Hawkeye'a cousins name.)

"Huh? Oh of course! Sorry your not feeling well". He said.

*the next morning*

"Ugh... Hawkeye!... Hawkeye"! Jean called from his bed feeling like crap.

"Yes"? She said opening the door with a phone in her hand.

"I feel like crap". He said.

She walked over to him, and placed her hand on his forehead.

"Oh great". She said, and raised the phone to her ear. "Uhuh, he's got it or at least just a fever. Yes okay... Bye". Rize turned to him.

"You most likeley have the flu stay in your bedroom, and we'll tend to your needs at a distance". She said making her way to the door.

Once she was gone he groaned 'thanks Hawkeye' sarcasm dripping with every word.

"Heard that"! She yelled, but teasingly.

'What the hell?' Jean thought.

A/N

Ok so the fan fiction I said that was coming out it will come out on Sunday, and I'll take turns every other day 39 clues, fullmetal. So thank you guys, and farewell til thursday.


	9. Improvaganza

IMPORTENT INFO ON MY NEW FAN FICTION

A/N

Than you for reading, I have an announcement on the 39 clues fan fiction. The name of the story is The Trainor, the chapters will be posted between one to two weeks worth of time cause it will be a better story like that.

Didclaimer: I do not own fullmetal alchemist or this story line on this chapter that belongs to my sister Yushiufukuro. (you should really check her fan fictions, so far she only has a one shot but just you wait I think she's making a new fan fiction.)

**Chapter nine: Improvaganza **

*In the past at the office*

"Gregorvinchia! It's so nice to talk to you after all this time. Where are you right now"? Roy said to Hawkeye's new codename of the week.

"Oh I'm just at the deli drinking some water, and having a sandwich. And you"? Riza asked in her fake girly voice.

"augh"! Came a voice in the background.

"What as that? Are you alright"? Roy asked in fake concern knowing that it was her opponent.

"Just some guy accidentally spilled his hot drink on his friend". Riza covered up smoothly.

"Oh I see. You know Gregorvinchia why don't you come to dinner tonight with me. My treat".

"I'd love to! What time"?

"Right after work".

"Sounds great! It's a date".

"Yes it's a date".

"Oh I'm sorry, I have to go my luch hour is over. See you in a couple hours".

"See you. Bye Gregorvinchia".

"Bye Roy".

Then the line was gone. She was going to be okay right? All I get to know is after I wait the hours to come. Or I could surprise her by doing my work?

*an hour before the work shift ends at the military*

Riza walked in the office un-hurt other than the small bruise on her right side jawline.

"Aren't you a little late Hawkeye"? Havoc asked.

"No. I've been visiting family I had a half day, but I ran over sorry sir". She said turning towards the Mustang.

"Its fine you have some of the limited military vacation it'll just cost you losing some of that". He said not looking up from his paper.

"Yessir". She said, and started working on some work he put on her desk.

*an hour, and fifteen minutes later*

"Done! Are you Riza"? He asked.

"I've been done for quite some time now sir". She replied.

"Now let's go get that dinner now shall we"?

"Um... I didn't know you were serious about that".

"I meant it. Unless your answer wasn't true if you busy or something".

"Oh I am not busy. I'd love to". Riza said with a smile, and that's how they got there first unknown by them date.

A/N

Thank you Yushiufukuro so much for letting me use this improv role play idea. Thank you all for reading it means so much for me, and sorry about the difference in the letters I will get it straightened up by sunday.


	10. I'm going to be a What?

A/N

Hey guys! Id like to thank you all for reading, and please enjoy. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own fullmetal alchemist.

Chapter ten: I'm going to be a... What!?

The phone rang. Fuery picked it up.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi. Is Riza home?" A female voice asked on the other end.

"Yes she is, but she's a bit busy." Kain answered knowing it has to be very important to interrupt a sparing between the lieutenant and the colonel.

"Just tell her it's very important."

"Yes ma'am." Fuery said walking outside. "Hawkeye it's for you!" He said.

"Thank you." Riza said, and straightened herself cause she was about to land a blow in the Colonel's back.

*phone conversation*

"Yes?" Riza said.

"Hey little sister, I got big news!"

"Morgana! It's been to long. So what's the news?"

"You know how everybody's been bugging me to have a child?"

"No. Remember I'm the one with the tight schedule."

"Ok I guess your right. But any way your going to be an Aunt!"

Riza gasped, and started to smile very big which creeped out Kain, and Jean.

"Congratulations. I can't wait to see you next."

"Well I better let you go. Cause I bet before this call you were having a nice make out session with a certain red hot."

"Morgana! No... Wait did you just call the love of my life a candy?"

"Well... Nice talking to you gotta go!"

Her sister hung up.

"Love you two." Riza laughed.

"So." Roy leaned against the wall. "You consider me the love of you life, and your sister consider me candy."

"Pretty much." Hawkeye smiled.

A/N

Sorry guys just the past few days I haven't had inspiration.

Thats why I ask you to review or PM ideas. Please! Thank you so much for reading if you like hetalia or The 39 clues read them. The hetalia one will come out tomorrow, and the 39 clues updates every week. Thank you, and goodnight.


	11. Riza Hawkeyes caring heart

A/N

Hey guys i''m sorry I haven't updated in forever here's the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I dont own Fullmetal alchemist or the different cigarettes in this fanfiction.

**Chapter eleven: Riza Hawkeye, and her loving heart.**

"Aaaaah!" Havoc screamed upstairs everybody, but Riza ran up to see what's wrong.

"What is it did you get hurt!?" Fuery asked.

"No! No much worse... Someone's replaced my cigarettes with candy ones!" Havoc cried.

"Now who would do such a thing." Roy asked sarcastically knowing it was Hawkeye for 1. She didn't seem alert when Jean yelled, and 2. Just cause of her caring heart.

"Thats what I'm saying!" he said.

"After all these years under my wing your still slow. It's Hawkeye!"

"Oh she going to pay. I don't care if she's the hawks eye nobody messes with me, and my cigarettes." Havoc said marching down the stairs.

"Hawkeye." he said sternly.

"Yes Havoc?" She replied so calmly it scared him.

"W-Well... Um..." He stammered.

Roy elbowed him.

"What happened to 'Nobody messes with me, and my cigarettes not even the hawks eye.'?"

Jean stood up taller.

"Do you know what happened to my cigarettes?" He asked Riza.

"Yes I do." She answered.

"Do you know where they are?"

"Yes I do."

"Where is it?"

"Probably at the dump by now."

"Huh... Uh." he fainted.

When he woke up he was on the couch.

"You know." Hawkeye said.

"I took your cigarettes for a good reason. Do you want to hear it?"

"I'd love to hear why." Jean said.

"It's cause of your health. You may be a healthy strong man right now, but that doesn't mean that your future will be as bright." she said looking him straight in the eyes the entire time.

"Wait... The hawks eye... Cares for people other than her commanding officer?" He said stunned.

"Well, how did I get Black Hayate? I cared about him, and still do."

"But that's... Out of our species. I meant she cares for a human other than her commanding officer."

"You have to when your in the military you have to care for your people."

"Ah... Do you care about the Furher?"

"No. I wish to take him out of his spot, and put Roy in his place, but sadly it can't happen that easily."

"Roy, and Riza sitting in a tree k-I... Aah don't shoot me!"

A/N

Ok I am doing an. Update review kind of thing right now.

I just want one fan of my fan fiction to review every chapter I post from now on so I know somebody reads it.

Please!? And I'll update more if you do so.


	12. What haunts us returns

A/N

Warning: spoilers for brotherhood I don't know the exact episode, but I know it's under episode thirty to help people who have seen this episode it's a Royai I guess you could call it episode it involves lust. THIS CHAPTER IS NOT VITAL TO READ To understand the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own fullmetal alchemist.

Chapter twelve; What haunts us returns.

"Riza!" A familiar voice echoed in the dark chamber.

"Colonel?... Roy!?" Riza called out.

There was laughing it was familiar. It was feminine. It was... Lust.

"He's dead so stop calling out his name." Lust said smiling cruelly.

She shot out her nails to hit Hawkeye, this is when Alphonse should get in the way, but apparently fate had other plans.

It was Morgana. She moved in the way so Riza didn't die. Her sister turned around to look Riza in the eye.

"The baby." She whispered before she fell to the ground, dead.

Where Lust struck was right below Morgana's stomach. Where the baby grows.

"No! You b*tch." Riza said.

Lust appearance shimmered, and disappeared.

Then Hawkeye saw Roy's limp body.

She ran to his side immediately. Checking his pulse, heartbeat, breathing... Nothing.

She cried for who knows how long.

Roy started to shimmer like Lust did, and disappeared.

Riza's surroundings changed again. She was out in the battle field in Ishval.

Cries coming from every where. Exterminating every Ishvalin Man, woman, and child. Never showing mercy.

" lieutenant Hawkeye what are you doing on the ground? You have sharpshooting to do." An officer told her. Higher rank obviously.

"Sir!" She said standing up into salute.

The scene shifted once again, but this time it was back in the chamber it began.

There was Roy on a table in the middle of the room.

"Roy!" Riza said running to his side only to be stopped by an invisible shield. "No! This can't be happening."

"Oh, but it is little girl." Wrath said walking over to Roy.

He started to slowly stick his sword into Roy's arm making him cry out.

"That's a wonderful sound isn't it?"

He took out the sword, and inched it into Roy's stomach.

"Riza." Roy whispered. "Riza." He said. "Hey, wake up. Riza." he said.

She opened her eyes. She was on the couch with everybody looking at her.

Fuery standing up by the coffee table, Havoc sitting on the rocking chair, and Roy kneeling right beside her.

She sighed in relief, and tackled The flame alchemist into a hug.

Everybody was shocked by her actions. Not because of the sudden hug, but the scared ness of it.

Roy smiled, and hugged her back.

"It's ok Riza. It was just a dream."

A/N

Hello fullmetal alchemist fans I'm sorry I haven't keep my updating schedule like. I've been every where lately I know, but on Saturday next week I'm going to update, and it's going to stay on every Saturday or Sunday morning if I need extra time. Thank you for reading this story.


	13. No place like home

A/N

Hey guys thanks for reading so much.

Disclaimer: I don't own fullmetal alchemist.

Chapter thirteen: No place like a home.

The phone rang.

"Hello?" Roy answered.

"Hi may I speak to Riza Hawkeye?"

The voice on the other end asked.

"Yes you may. Allow me to find her please." He said. He put his hand on the phone.

"Riza it's for you." He called to her in the living room.

"Thank you." She said taking the phone.

"Hello? Hi Morgana. No I have a free day today. I'd love to. I'll be there." She said.

(I just didn't want to do the other line. Yes I'm lazy.)

"I'm going to my Sisters house their having a family reunion, and said that I could take somebody with me. Do you care to be that somebody?"

"Sure." He said leaning in for a kiss.

She slipped out from under his arm.

"Ive got to get ready." She said.

"Hey."

She went upstairs to put on a nice shirt, and some slacks.

He went to his bedroom doing the same thing except with 'manly' clothes.

As he came downstairs Riza finished writing a note for Jean, and Kain.

"Now. Shall I finally meet your family?" he teased.

"Yes." She said in a 'mater of factly' tone.

When they got there they were greeted by seven kids.

A toddler boy, two high school girls, a elementary school girl, pre school boy, and middle school twins. (both genders.)

They tackled Riza.

She laughed.

"Missed you two."

"Who's he?" The pre k kid asked.

"That is Roy." she answered.

The high school girls giggled.

"Yes." Riza stated.

"What?" The elementary girl asked. "I didn't hear anyone ask a question."

"I just read your sisters body language. Now introductions. This little girl." she gestured to the elementary girl. "Is Natalia. These two." she gestured to the twins. "Are Andrea, and Kirk." she gestured to the high schoolers. "Emma, and Jennifer." the pre k. "Mark." toddler. "James. Do we all remember his name?" she gestured to Roy .

"Roy." came out of everybody's mouth except the toddler who was pointing at him saying. "Woy." going over to him hugging his legs.

"Somebody's already taken a liking of you." Riza smiled.

"I guess so." picking him up.

They walked inside, and stayed for a few hours.

When they got home Havoc, and Fuery were waiting for them.

"Soooooooo?" Havoc asked.

"What?" Riza asked.

"Nothing." Havoc smiled.

A/N

Hi thank you for reading I'm at a 1,831 views I'm SUPER happy with that. It's taken off a great hit, and I don't know when I will end this. Thank you again goodbye till next Saturday.


	14. Anouncment

Sorry this is not a chapter, but a VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: I know this is one my most succeeded story's but it's just there's no more inspiration in me I need to have ideas PMed to me if you want this story to go on or I'll have to put it up for adoption. Thank you for reading I'm terribly sorry this isn't a chapter.


	15. Forever and a life time

A/N

Special shout out of the chapter thank you Musa1992 for the idea of this chapter. She or he is the savior of this story thank you.

WARNING: perverted at some moments.

Disclaimer: I don't own fullmetal alchemist.

Chapter 14: Forever, and a life time.

"Wooh! Picnic!" Havoc yelled.

They all piled into the car.

Jean poked Roy's arm.

"Tag your it." He said.

"What?" The flame alchemist said confused.

"Tag." Havoc replied.

"Ok...?"

"That's a pretty childish game to play. Especially in the car." Riza commented.

"We could play games in the car." Roy smirked when she blushed.

"Pervert." She muttered under her breath.

Roy heard it, and made a face.

"Who your inescapably in love with." He said dramatically.

She rolled her eyes at his drama.

"But you are." He complained. "You even said so yourself that I was the love of your life." ((Roy's face right then, and there.?))

She slightly chuckled.

"Very true. If you weren't eavesdropping on my conversation you wouldn't know, and wouldn't be teasing me about it." She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Eavesdropping? I would never do such a thing." He joked.

"Were here." Kain announced.

They all got out, and took a look at their surroundings. It was absolutely stunning small ponds surrounding them, but enough space to have a picnic.

As they set up Roy grabbed Riza's hand, and dragged her off.

"What type of trouble is he trying to get in now?" Kain sighed/asked.

*Riza's POV*

"What...?" 'The way his movements are like he's going to no specific place.' I thought as he just suddenly stopped in a secluded place.

"In this short time we've been dating I've noticed something." Roy started. "I want to always be with you." He got down on his knee. 'oh my gosh. It's happening.' I thought.

"Will you stay with me forever?" He opened a box showing her the ring it held. It was a semi thin ring of gold with a beautiful design with a purple gem in the middle, and a diamond in the right corner. ((I'll upload a video about it on YouTube it's amianlover.))

I was still to shocked to say anything hand over my mouth. After a minute I finally came back to earth.

"Yes. Yes I want to be with you forever." I answered finally.

He smiled widely, put the ring on my finger, and stood up to kiss me.

((ok I don't like povs in this riza POV over.))

He stood up, and kissed her.

It was long, and sweet. Then there was a man named Havoc. He was exactly his name. He was actually stupid enough to search for them. Let's just say when he interrupted the kiss it wasn't pretty.

*after the pretty picnic at the house.*

In Riza's bedroom.

She's calling her sister.

"Hello Mason residence."

"It's Riza."

"Hi. How are you?"

"Good I have really exciting news for you."

"What's that? Please tell me he didn't get you pregnant."

"What!? No. He asked me to marry him."

"Oh my gosh! My baby sister is finally getting married! You did say yes?"

"Yes."

"Can I help you plan the wedding?"

"We sort of have an idea of how we want to handle this, but we could have some guidance."

"Guidance?"

"Yes we really want it to be exactly as we want it. We just have one rule."

"Whats that?"

"No pink."

A/N

Done! Haha I finally got one done! Early! So sorry that it took so dang long. I have a sort of idea for the next chapter, but I need more fuel. So more ideas will be appreciated.


	16. Getting back into life

A/N

Yeah another chapter!

Warning: spoiled for fullmetal alchemist not the brotherhood just plain fullmetal alchemist.

Disclaimer: I don't own Full metal alchemist.

Chapter 15: Getting back into life.

The morning was chaotic. Especially when earlier in the year when they didn't live together Riza Hawkeye threatened everybody that she would go to their homes, and drag them to work if they were late again.

So guess what Riza did in the morning?

After everybody was at work it was calm. They got to their directed office. It was the usual in the morning. Riza coaxing Roy to do his work, Havoc trying to balance a pencil on his lip when he's bored, and Kain being the good little boy doing his work.

It became lunch time quickly. They all went to the cafeteria as a group. When they passed through the doors the heard a melody.

(if any of you know the knife game song then you probably know the tune.)

It was one of the younger officers trying to play the game.

Riza was the quickest to react. (of course she is) She grabbed the knife just right before he was accidentally going to stab himself.

He looked up at her.

"Hey." He said. (I have an funny outtake that takes part right here so remember this spot if you want to hear something I think is funny.)

"No. If your going to be so foolish with your weaponry I will have to confiscate your knife." She replied.

He looked at which rank she was.

"You can't do that your only a lieutenant."

"I can get permission from a marshal." She said coldly.

"W-Wait a second. The only lieutenant that can do that is the-"

"The hawks eye." Roy finished stepping forward. "If you were smart you wouldn't be so rude especially since your only a private." (I'm not sure if it's the lowest rank or not so if you know, and it's different. Could let me know?)

"Y-Yessir."

"Good."

After lunch they returned to the office.

They were visited by the poor joked one.

"Is it true?" Edward Elric asked barging in the office followed by his brother no longer clanking behind him but the sounds of human steps.

"Which truth? And where are you Fullmetal?" Roy asked earning him a yell from Ed, and a smack across the head from Riza. "Ow, what was that for?"

"How many times has he asked you to stop joking at him." (I know bad grammar. Don't kill me!)

"Actually he hasn't asked." Roy smirked.

"You don't have to be a body language reader to know he doesn't like it." She pointed to the still yelling teen.

"It's fun, and I won't stop until he asks nicely." He said.

Edward stopped.

"You mean that's all it took to make you stop?" Roy nodded.

"Please will you stop?"

"No." Roy replied.

"What!?" Ed shrieked.

"What else will I get to make fun of?"

By that time Alphonse, and Riza left them to figure out their fight.

They shook hands. Al stated down at her right hand.

"That's a pretty ring." He commented.

"Thank you. It's an engagement ring." She said.

"Who are you engaged to?"

"Mr. Hothead over there." (I know OOC but still I had to say it.)

He congratulated her, after ten more minutes of the fighting Roy, and Ed finally quite fighting. Edward, and Alphonse said their goodbyes, and left.

The rest of the day was pretty quite.

They got the news that the next election for Furher will be next week.

Everybody went home on time. Even Roy did.

When they got to the house Roy, and Riza discussed that since there already engaged their going to sleep together. So Riza ended up moving into Roy's room. Let's just say nobody got lonely last night.

A/N

Please don't think of that pervertedly. Thank you for reading goodbye!

Outtake. OOC as well.

"Hey. Your hot." The officer said.

By then Roy was about to burst.

"Excuse me?" He asked dangerously calm.

"She's hot." He said again daringly.

"Your going to be hot in a minute."

"Gay." With that the officer left the room.


	17. Kitty see kitty do kitty is an angel too

A/N

Gah! This chapter will not be so great cause I only have three days to create this. Thank you musa1992 for this chapters idea you rock!

Warning: same spoiler from last time.

Disclaimer: I don't own fullmetal alchemist.

ちゃおてr:しxてえんてぇgれあtおzおんcえうぽnあちめ。

((I'm just pulling you leg. Here's the real story.))

Chapter sixteen: Kitty see kitty do kitty is an angel too.

This story doesn't zoom in on the officer household. No it zooms in on these brother that recently became whole.

"Al what did I say?" Edward asked his brother at their 'home'. They weren't drifters anymore, but the Rockbell residence is only a temporary place until they find a suitable apartment. Ed's still a state alchemist so he gets quite a load of cash still.

"I know brother, but he can't just be out in the rain like that starving." Alphonse answered trying to succeed in this argument so the poor cat didn't suffer.

"Is that what your going to do every time you see a stray?" Ed sighed.

"No. I'll just give them all homes."

"You should be a animal rescuer or something cause then you could save lots of animals, and not take them home."

"ED!" Winry yelled behind him no more than five feet away.

"What?" Ed said lightening his tone a bit.

"Your so mean. It's only one cat... It's not even a cat Ed! It's a kitten." She exclaimed.

"Cat, kitten no difference."

"Yes there is. A kitten is a baby so it can't just do everything a grown cat could do."

After lots of arguing later pinako came in, and said.

"My household my rules. The kitten stays for however long, and Edward."

He looked 'up' at her.

"Don't torment the poor animal."

"Hey! I'm many things, but abuser isn't one of them." Edward hollered.

"Yeah right." With that she left the room.

*later that night*

Edward was in bed trying to go to sleep.

Something jumped on him.

He sat straight up. It was the kitten that Alphonse named her Vera. Vera snuggled up with Edward in the bed. He sighed, and laid back down petting the top of the kittens head.

A/N

Please don't kill me!

For 1. A short chapter. 2. For a chapter that has no affiliation with the actual story. Number three is for musa1992 sorry I meddled with your idea. I'm sad now. But I'll watch pewdiepie, and I'll feel happy cause I'll laugh so much. And what will make me even more happy is if you guys forgive me. Please forgive ol, Microsized half-pint. Bye.


	18. The manliness of Riza?

A/N

Gah! I'm almost out of ideas! I will practically do anything for an idea like I already told you it could be about a tomato. Please give me some? And the idea of this story is an unknown person that reviewed. Thank you unknown! I think I'm going to do a fun disclaimer.

Me: Alex!

Major Armstrong: What is it? *rips shirt... Again*

Me: GAH! Can you do the disclaimer?

Major Armstrong: Of course. Hahaha. *flexes muscles sparkles all around*

Me: Please stop doing that your hurting my eyes!

Major Armstrong: Don't women love muscles?

Me: I'm a very young woman with a anime perverted mind. Haven't you learned from the military women? Especially Hawkeye. *twitch*

Major Armstrong: Well she makes it easy to forget she's a woman.

Me: Really? Just please do the disclaimer. Everybody probably bored out of their mind waiting for you.

Major Armstrong: *Pouts slightly* Microsized half-pint does not own Fullmetal alchemist.

Me: Who are you calling a...! Oops that's my pen name.

Major Armstrong: Awwwww. Your just so small I'm worried you'll drown in that puddle over there.

Me: Hehe. Everybody please enjoy this story, and ignore some screams in the background.

Major Armstrong: Hm?

Chapter 17: The manliness of... Riza?

"Let's go drinking!" Havoc pounced on Fuery during his afternoon nap.

"What? Why?" Kain asked sitting up.

"Because its Riza's twenty fifth birthday!" Jean said bouncing.

"Hey I never agreed to going to the bar." Riza called from the kitchen.

"Can we go to the bar?" Havoc asked making puppy eyes.

She sighed.

"You have to promise me one thing first." She ordered.

"I'll do practically anything!" He said.

"Don't get dead drunk." She said.

"Huh? Really that's it? Riza I'm a grown man. I can hold my liquor."

"Very well, but if you do get drunk I won't bother being quiet in the morning."

"Um Riza?" Kain spoke up.

"Yes?"

"I'm really sorry, but I have to leave to visit my mothers in thirty minutes."

"It's fine. Go visit you moms." She smiled.

"Ah!" Havoc screamed.

"What?" Riza asked.

"Softness... Coming... From... You." Jean panted.

"Quite being dramatic." She sighed.

After a while they left for the bar.

Not keeping to his promise after an hour. Jean was drunk.

"Looks like you can hold your licker very well." Roy smirked.

She just rolled her eyes.

After another hour Roy was gone too.

She stopped, and paid the bar tender, and took the two men home.

She put them too bed taking the couch to sleep. Kain got home about ten minutes after they did.

"Drinking contest?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Do you have a hangover?"

She chuckled.

"I didn't get drunk."

"Finally." He said. "Someone can finally out drink Havoc."

She smiled.

*in the morning*

Riza decided to cook breakfast.

She clanged with the pans... A lot.

Just for the men's torture for getting drunk.

"If you love me stop." Roy begged.

"I do love you." She said Roy's expression held relief. "But I'm not stopping."

A/N

Hope you liked it! It was short I know, but that's the consequences when I do three story's at once. Plus making sure I have a life.

Thank you for reading! Tune in next week for the next chapter I have no idea what it's going to be about! Please put ideas in the reviews below. Thank you!

Question of the week:

Should I do question time with you guys?


	19. Fuhrurs unite!

A/N

Thank you musa1992 for your brilliant idea!

Disclaimer: I don't own fullmetal alchemist.

Prologue.

The Elric brothers got up early that morning. Hm I wonder why?

Chapter 18: Fuhrurs unite!

There was a knock at the door around 8:13 AM.

Roy opened the door to see Alphonse, and 'only Alphonse'.

"Good morning Alphonse." He greeted. "Where's your brother?" He asked even though he knew better.

"That is no way to treat your new Furhrur." Edward said. ((I have no idea how to spell it.))

"What!?" Roy was caught off guard.

"Yep. The new Fuhrur." He rubbed it in.

"The results are supposed to be announced tomorrow." Roy reasoned.

"You mean you don't know? The one who gets picked gets to know a day early. Well you wouldn't cause your a loser!" He said in a mocking voice.

Roy started grumbling.

"Did you come all this way to just rub it in my face a day early?!" He asked trying his hardest to keep his temper under control.

"Yesirry!" Ed laughed.

Al just looked down in shame.

Roy sighed, and muttered under his breath.

"Riza's going to be sad again."

Ed oblivious to what he said. So he continued to rub it in.

"Your still useless after all this time!"

"Fullmetal!"

"Uhuhuh. It's Fuhrur."

Roy just realized something.

"It hasn't been established yet. So that means you can't boss me around yet."

"I'll still give you the honors of the first order though!"

Roy tries to shut the door, but of course Edward just pushes past through the door, and into the house with Alphonse not moving so he wouldn't be rude.

Roy sighed.

"It's ok Alphonse go ahead, and come in."

Everybody was in the living room.

"Congratulations! I knew you had it in you." Havoc said.

'What!?' Roy thought angrily.

"I didn't know it, but I thought you had something special in you." Kain added on.

"But to bad this is all a horrible prank." Riza implied.

It took a moment for Roy to register what she said.

"A horrible prank." He repeated.

He started laughing.

Everybody gave him a weird look.

"It's just a prank! I still have a chance!"

*next day at the poll*

"Roy mustang has 3,678 votes!" The man announced. "Maxwell Anderson has 3,680 votes!"

The crowd cheered. The mustang gang especially Riza all lowered their heads in the despair of the loss of Roy Mustang.

'My chance has been ruined once again. This time by a young man. I'll never outlive him.' Roy thought.

Another man in the audience had the same thoughts except they were for Roy. His name was... Well he didn't have a name so lets call him Bob.

'Or will he?' Bob finished the thought.

A/N

Thanks for reading! I have a big idea for the next chapter so you don't have to rack your brain just so I can update. The next chapter after that though I have no idea.

IMPORTANT.

I might have to give one of my story's a break cause doing three fanfictions at once isn't easy. If you read my others please vote for the story you like most in the reviews.

ANNOUNCEMENT.

I'm going to go to Akon! On June 2nd. I finally have a place to wear my kimono! I anybody's going I'd love to know.

Questions.

1. Have you ever watched the secret of moonacre?

2. If you have who's your favorite character.

3. Is there some improvements needed in this story?

4. Is all the character in character?

5. If not then who is?

Thanks for reading, and have a good week.


	20. Care for more tea?

A/N

Thank you guys so much! I'm starting to have quite a lot more fun with this story than in the past so thank you.

Special shout out of the week: brook uchiha-spark alchemist.

Disclaimer: I don't own fullmetal alchemist. (Another disclaimer at the end so no spoilers.)

*Last time on lets live together*

'My chance has been ruined once again. This time by a young man. I'll never outlive him.' Roy thought.

Another man in the audience had the same thoughts except they were for Roy. His name was... Well he didn't have a name so lets call him Bob.

'Or will he?' Bob finished the thought.

Chapter 19: Care for more tea?

3rd person POV.

Yay! Bob's back!

He was planning... Well if I told you then there would be no point in writing this chapter.

Anyway he planned his little plan with his gang.

"Louise you enter here." Bob directed pointing on a small diagram. "Markus, Joshua you both enter through the side, and I'll take him myself."

Later that night the night that is five nights after the election.

Everything went according to plan. Exactly at the time needed too, and improvisation not needed.

As they left out of sight. They could hear a scream.

The lights went on, and everything crazy started to happen.

*Mustang gang household*

Roy's POV.

Riza slept in my arms in a comfortable position for both of us.

It only lasted for so long when the telephone rang an hour after we fell asleep.

I grumbled slightly as I interrupted our peace to answer.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello Marshall Mustang. I'm terribly sorry to wake you, but the Fuhrur has been killed, and you need to take his place right away." The man on the other end told me.

I almost jumped for joy. Despite the murder of the brand new Fuhrur.

"Very we'll I'll be there in twenty minutes." I hung up without wait of confirmation.

"Where are we going?" Riza asked already reaching for her uniform.

"To Anderson's house. He was murdered, and I am expected to 'fill in' for him." She nodded her head not bothering to hold her excitement.

She made her way to the bathroom to change.

"Uhuhuh." I grabbed her arm.

"We're a married couple now. You change in the same room as me." Her mouth opened slightly. Of course I had to smirk at this.

*time skip to arrival at Anderson's house still in the car.*

3rd person.

Roy was about to get out when Hawkeye calle to him.

"Yes?" He asked.

She blushed.

"CYZ." She said quickly.

"What?" He asked again confused.

"Check your zipper." She said as quickly as can be, and stepped out of the car.

He looked down, and sure enough his zipper was open. He fixed that, and silently prayed in his mind.

'Thank you for Riza. Otherwise I'd be known as cows out Fuhrur.'

He got out of the car to meet up with the men... And woman including Riza.

He signed the papers, had a conversation, and finally got back in the car with Riza at 3:00 AM.

"Soooooo..." Roy drug out. Then he smirked. "What do you want to do tonight.

"It's not night."

He sighed.

"You know what I mean."

"Sleep."

He frowned.

"Your no fun. You don't want to celebrate that I'm finally Fuhrur?"

"I do. Lets celebrate with sleeping."

Disclaimer: I don't own tea party's.

A/N

Sorry this is pretty boring, but it had to be done. Thanks for reading!

Question time!

1. Judging by my writing style how old do you think I am? ((I don't own this question AmianNatan4ever does. Once you give me your answer I'll PM you.))

2. Should Bob go away?

3. Do the chapters need to be longer? If so I'll have to lay back on one of my other Fan fictions.

4. Do you want a chapter dedicated to you?

Thanks for reading goodnight.


	21. Don't listen

A/N

This is chapter the character named Paige AKA xxrxuxsxtxyx.

Disclaimer: I don't own fullmetal alchemist or xxrxuxsxtxyx obviously.

Chapter 20: Don't listen.

Paige's POV.

'Oh my gosh! It's finally happening!' I thought. Its the day I'm going to become a state alchemist.

I specialize in air alchemy. Much like The flame Fuhrur I can't perform alchemy in rain.

But that has never happened to me.

I go to the bus station to go to the military so I can show my abilities to Fuhrur Mustang.

It was getting to the point I might be late for the 'interview'.

I ran towards the gates.

"Paige Alexander... State alchemist exam." I told the guards out of breath.

"Come in Ms Alexander." They told me.

They escorted me to the field where I will show them my alchemy along with many others. It seems like I'm the only woman here.

'At least the Fuhrur isn't sexist.' I thought, but then another thought just had to come parading in. 'What if he has high expectations cause of how great Riza Hawkeye is?'

Horns blasted announcing that the Fuhrur is present.

We all bowed our heads in respect.

"Rise your heads I don't like being the bad guy or being treated like a royal. I just became Fuhrur yesterday." Roy Mustang told us.

We did as we were told, and the exam started.

But of course one man had to mess up on his earth project making the ground crumble under me. I simply just flew up in the air landing somewhere else.

"Looks like we have our state alchemist." Fuhrur Mustang announced. "Paige Alexander."

I smiled in gratitude.

A/N

It sucks I know but I just didn't have to much inspiration.

Question time!

1. Love it? Hate it?


	22. To those who wait

A/N

This chapter is for otakukeeb7 next chapter will be musa1992.

Disclaimer: I don't own fullmetal alchemist or otakukeeb7.

Chapter 21: To those who wait.

Jo's POV

Hello most of you don't know me. I'm the Fuhrur's little sister. Roy Mustang. I'm Jo Mustang. I'm not to keen of attention so lets not spread the word. Shall we?

I was adopted from Ishbala during the war I was only two weeks old so I never knew my parents.

It was really hard to except the fact when they told me. I grew especially close to my brother Roy during that time period.

A time came when he had to leave. I was eight, and he was fourteen. He left to go pursue his dreams to become a fire alchemist.

He wrote to me every week to tell me how kind his teacher was, and how neat, and lovely his daughter Riza was.

One day he wrote to me telling me that he thinks he's fallen in love.

I encourage him to tell her, but I came to no avail.

Years past, and I'm now fourteen. Old enough to go visit my brother alone at central.

The train ride was long, and boring.

Once I got there. There was supposed to be an escort that I would recognize immediately.

"Have you seem this cute picture of my wonderful Elicia?!" Maes Hughes shoving a picture in Jean Havocs face.

'Bulls eye.' I thought running towards them.

"Hey." I said announcing my presence. They practically jumped out of their socks. I have that effect on people.

"Oh hi Josephina." Maes greeted.

I scowled.

"It's Jo."

"Whatever Josephine." He dared to say again.

My scowl deepened.

"So... How was your trip?" Havoc asked trying to break the silence.

"Pretty boring, but exciting that I get to see my brother. Thinking that all this is his."

"It is, but he's not an idiot, and he'a not a softie either if you break the law no matter who you are. You will be having to pay the price. Except Hawkeye, but she doesn't break the rules."

"Yeah my brothers finally married."

"We'll we better be getting you to the house."

"Yeah I guess so."

The car ride there was silent, and boring yet again! At least it was shorter.

We got out of the car, and headed up towards the porch. Havoc unlocked the door, and stepped aside knowing I would trample him to go, and tackle my brother.

Which my brother was in sight so I quietly put my bag down in the entry, ran swiftly, and tackled him.

"Hey I missed you. Wait... This doesn't count as assaulting the Fuhrur does it?" I asked sarcastically.

"No." He laughed. He tried to hug me back, but I decided to be a pain, and let go to hug Riza. He tried to hug both of us, but that failed to.

"No group hugs. Their to cliche."

"Nice I can't hug my own sister after a month since a last saw you."

After that said I clung I him.

"Love you too." He picked me up.

"Don't break your back."

"Why would I do that?"

"Your an old man now."

"I'm twenty four!"

"Exactly."

"HEY!"

By that time everybody was laughing hard.

"Nice one." Havoc complimented.

Riza was trying hard not to smile, but I saw right through her.

All of a sudden I was carried like a small child.

"HEY!"

"If I'm an old man, your a baby."

I scowled.

"Put me down."

"Don't worry I won't break my back carrying a baby."

I rolled out of his grip landing on my feet.

"Ha!"

A/N

Two chapters one day wooh!

Question time!

1. How are you today?


	23. Powerful

A/N

This will be the last fan chapter unless someone speaks up for one. Then they will maybe be 24th chapter definitely 25th.

Disclaimer: I don't own fullmetal alchemist or Musa1992.

Chapter 22:

Musa's POV.

Hello I'm Musa! I'm the person who watches over all alchemy. I send the thoughts of telling people that some things are a taboo. And I send the power of the alchemy to special

people! It's a very hard job, but someone has to do it... Hold on I have to give this person some... Ooh your very special I think your going to make history!

Oh, and my favorite power that I've only given one person is air alchemy! It belongs to Paige Alexander!... Oh! And there's that microsized half-pint of an alchemist! He's carrying a cute little cat with his brother!

I guess you could call me the alchemist goddess.

I can only visit solidly in dreams.

I can warn people about something.

It's what they call a nightmare.

It has bad effect on children which I can't stop sadly, but it can be from losing a whistle, to being killed.

So I guess I have the feelings of a human. I've seen people try to become a 'god', and others think it is. But truthfully they aren't even a quarter of a goddess. Which is not as powerful as a god. Except for me of course I'm the only one who actually surpass them.

I can't talk for long cause I have to get back to work.

Bye!

A/N

Three chapters one day. It's a miracle!


	24. Can I save you?

A/N

We're getting really close to the end of this fan fiction. If you want me to make another Roy/Riza ask, and I'll try to come up with an idea. Thank you so much Musa1992 for the idea.

Chapter 23: Can I save you?

Roy woke up cold. His arms empty he had a mini heart attack.

Then he realized. I must have over slept. He looked over at the clock.

'No. It's 8:34.'

He jumped up out of the bed, and rushed down stairs only to find only Kaine, and Jean.

"Did she go out?" He asked.

They both shook their heads.

He was muttering a lot of curse words when he got an idea.

"Men!" He yelled in his commando voice.

They both stood up in solute.

"We must search the house of any trace of Hawkeye or her captor, and yes I've decided that she's been kidnapped."

They searched for half an hour. Nothing.

Roy was... There's no word that would do any justice to how Roy was feeling right then.

He turned around to face them.

"We must organize a search party for her, and start around central we have no idea how long she's been out."

They were already calling central asking for their top men to search for Hawkeye, Riza.

They met in person at central headquarters.

Where six men awaited them.

One of which was Armstrong.

"I have no time for nonsense. So go in pairs Armstrong, Fuery you two go southeast. Havoc, Donnar you two go east. Thompson, Jones you go west. Kirkland, Bonnefoy go south, and I search north. Move out men!"

They searched til midnight. Nothing.

It came to the point that Havoc, and Fuery had to CAREFULLY confiscate Roy's gloves, and drag him home.

Roy slumped up to his room sadly. A tear ran down his cheek as he entered.

It was quickly followed by another until he was sobbing.

After about eleven minutes into that little ordeal he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned slightly to find the worried face of none other than Riza.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly.

He blushed.

"Eh...? Well... Um... You... See-"

"Spit it out." She told him after a while of his blubbing.

"I sorta thought you were kidnapped."

She cocked her head to the side looking at him.

He told her what happened.

"Nice. And during all that commotion I was at a baby shower."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked whiningly.

"I did you just didn't listen."

"Oh." He said sheepishly.

"Roy I don't mean to interrupt your thoughts, but... Riza!" Havoc ran over, and hugged her until she threatened him by his life if he didn't let go.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"At my sisters baby shower."

He started cracking up.

"Riza... At a baby shower? Uh uh."

"Yes I was at let me clarify it again my SISTERS baby shower. She's I don't know... SEVEN MONTHS PREGNANT."

"Oh. So how was it then?"

*Riza's mind at that moment*

'_ "Stay quiet, and we won't kill your husband." A man said._

_She slowly got up following their orders precisely. _

_As they went outside she quickly turned around knocking two of the three men's heads together._

_But it didn't knock them out they overpowered her throwing her into a car tied up. _

_They interrogated her, and tortured her to tell them. Compared to what she's been through the torture was like bee stings._

_She kept her mouth sealed._

_It didn't take her long to find an escape route. Once she did she found the opportunity. It was quite simple really when they weren't looking break the bonds with a knife they stupidly didn't keep out of her reach which wasn't much. Jump through the 'gated' window which she could easily slip through, and run home free. Of course she didn't want to worry Roy so she went to her sisters house took a shower patched up her cuts, borrowed some clothes, came up with a back story, and waited until midnight to go home. '_

"It was pretty good. But for now I'm tired so I'm going to go to sleep."

A/N

So so so so so so so so so so so so sorry. Don't kill me please!?(?!(!

Sorry for the terribly long wait. I didn't get to go on the Internet cause I got grounded, but hey the next chapter might be the last I don't know yet.


	25. Bubbles hiccup everywhere

A/N ANOUNCEMENT

I apologize, but the next chapter will be the last until I come up with an idea for either a sequel or another Royia

Fan fiction. If you have any ideas please put them in the reviews or PM me. It might take even longer to do so as I am starting yet another fan fiction I want to try to do only two or one at a time. If your interested in bbc's sherlock then please read the summary that I made when you finish reading this chapter. Thank you.

Warning: a sexual scene the only thing that makes it inappropriate is your mind.

Disclaimer: I don't own the idea of this chapter it belongs to Musa1992

Or fullmetal alchemist.

Chapter 24: bubbles *hiccup* everywhere.

It is the twelfth night Roy came home drunk in a row, and Riza was getting sick of it. She's pried at him why he has, but has come to no avail. She wondered if he was unhappy with their marriage.

Riza try's to stay strong so Roy doesn't have to deal with her sadness.

She lugs him to their bedroom.

"Riza's so pretty." He murmured.

She blushed despite the current situation.

As she finally got to the bedroom she closed the door, Roy somehow finds the strength to use his feet, and throw Riza on their bed.

She gasped in surprise as he climbed on top of her.

"I might not be as drunk as you think." He whispered into her ear.

*in the morning?*

"We need to talk about your newfound alcohol problem." Riza said sitting up.

"I don't find it a problem." He said.

"Well I do, and you've been drunk twelve times in a row!"

He stayed silent.

"Now please please I'm begging you to tell me what's wrong. And don't tell me it's just because you want a drink I only believed that the first two times."

"Stress." He sighed.

"Stress from what?"

"Just being Fuhrur is a lot harder than I thought. It's like if I make a tiny mistake it goes on the newspaper all over amestris."

"So you thought this was going to be easy?"

"I thought that after my hard work to get here it would be relaxed."

She sighed.

"Roy it only gets harder. But doing this to yourself is making harder. And don't worry it's not like the entire country is going to turn against you if you drop your gloves."

"...I-I guess so."

"So will you stop or do I have to tie you up."

He smirked.

She gave him a look, and pushed him lightly.

"Pervert."

She got up, and left the room.

"I'm going to go to the market."

A/N

So sorry it's very short I put it off all week until today. I hope it's good.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
